


Bagged Milk x Lotor

by KERTO



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, Other, the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KERTO/pseuds/KERTO
Summary: Lotor was walking to his sleeping quarters when he spots something on the ground(Crack fic based on the Bagged Milk Discourse going on in the VLD Discord server)





	Bagged Milk x Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad since I'm not good at writing these kinds of things and plus my sense of humor is bad *shrugs*

It was a exhausting day for Lotor and his crew. They just finished up conquering 8 different planets. Not to mention Voltron had showed up and took out a little more than half of his fleet before the 9th! Everyone was tired and more than ready to drop.

Lotor dismissed everyone and head straight to his sleeping quarters. Halfway he realized just how hungry he was. The cafeteria was on the other side of the ship. 

 _'Whatever. I'll eat tomorrow.'_ He thought and continued to his room.

He came to a halt however, as there was sonething on the ground. Lotor walked closer. On the floor lay a... bag of... some white substance?

Lotor carefully picked it up and read the label. 

_"Bagged Milk"_

What the heck is bagged milk? He'd have to ask Haggar or someone else tomorrow. 

From what Lotor could tell by reading the label, it seemed edible. There were ingredients enlisted on the back, some he recognised some he didnt. He didn't care what the hell he ingested as long as it was edible. 

Lotor took his claws and cut into the corner of the bag and took a swig. His eyes opened wide as the rich silky flavour flowed onto his tastebuds. 

Lotor has never tasted anything like it. Its nothing like that crap they serve at the cafeteria. 

_'Where did this stuff come from??? Where do I get it??? I MUST have more.'_

Lotor never really did find where it came from so he made sure to save it for special occasions and stuff. He soon fell in love with it and got married to the Bagged Milk and they conquered more planets together.

 

~Meanwhile, at the Castle of the Lions~

**_"LANCE WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BAGGED MILK?!" _ **

 

The end *shrugs*

 

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense I wrote this very quickly on my phone at 2:19 AM I'm very confused with what I wrote what am I doing with my life


End file.
